


We do not rush

by 221B_Marauder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, JustNoMIL, Kid Fic, M/M, past mpreg not emphasized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Marauder/pseuds/221B_Marauder
Summary: When the kid was born they had decided to raise the baby together but not rush into a marriage. That meant Derek’s traditional family wasn’t too pleased. Neither was the Sheriff to be honest.





	We do not rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajeepandleather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajeepandleather/gifts).



> For the 2017 Eternal Sterek Secret Santa.

“Derek.” Stiles called out from the kitchen where he was cleaning up after Dinner. Noah had been put to bed and Derek couldn’t hide from this conversation any longer. Derek was currently in their living room, working on an assignment as quickly as he could. It was due at the end of the week and with Noah being sick all week, they’d taken turns watching him as he hadn’t been allowed at the daycare, they’d been too busy to keep up with assignments. 

Derek dragged himself into their small kitchen. “Do we have to talk about this? I don’t think it’s that big of a deal.” He picked up the cloth hanging from the oven handle to help dry off the dishes Stiles had packed onto their dishrack. 

“Not a big deal.” Stiles repeated, gritting his teeth together in annoyance. “Sure. It’s not a big deal.” He continued frustrated. “It’s not like anything’s wrong. It’s not like we still have the same problems we did when Noah was first born. Right?” He demanded as he shut off the water and dropped the sponge, turning to face Derek.

Derek carefully placed down his drying cloth and the cup he was drying before turning to face Stiles too. “It’s been years. She’s gotten used to Noah. Everything’s fine.” He assures him.

Stiles scoffed. “Right, she’s gotten used to Noah. That’s totally normal. I guess your mom just had to get _used_ to Noah to come around.”

Derek sighed. “Stiles, it’s not like that. She didn’t have to get used to him. She loves him. I know she does.”

Stiles bit his lip. He wasn’t so sure. For the longest time it had only been his father helping them out. HIs father is not nearly as wealthy as the Hales are. But it had been a lesson Talia wanted to teach them. They would get no hand outs. They had to learn on their own. Instead, they both had shitty jobs they worked and studied full time to graduate as soon as possible. In the cracks, Stiles’ father had to help out with a light bill here and there. 

Stiles knew very well he couldn’t ban Talia from his home or from visiting Derek and Noah. Derek would never allow it. But he could limit their interactions. “Can you please be here when she is in this house. I need you to understand.”

Derek glared at him, mouth tightening. It was annoying, but they had this argument often enough. “I have work, you know how lucky I am that grant went through and they decided to let me work more hours. We need the money.”

Stiles couldn’t argue with that. That didn’t stop him from wanting to scream out in frustration.

“Fine.”

Another discussion lost.

#####  __

* * *

When Derek got home, he arrived with chinese takeout. He knew that Stiles wouldn’t have had time to make dinner, they’d planned it out the night before. HIs mother tended to hog everyone’s attention when she was anywhere. 

“I’m home!” He called out in a hopeful voice. He was hoping Stiles and his mother were being friendly.

“Derek!” Talia stood up from the couch. Pulling her son along with his backpack and bags of food into a hug. “It’s a good idea you brought dinner. Stiles didn’t cook for some reason despite knowing I would be visiting today.”

“I said I would bring dinner because he’d be too busy to cook.” Derek automatically defended Stiles. 

“Sure.” Talia agreed disingenuously. “I’m sure crying in the bathroom is more important than feeding his child.”

Derek dropped the food onto the small table they had crammed into the corner, letting his backpack slip from his back and onto the floor. “What d’you mean?”

“I mean that I think Stiles should see a therapist. HIs nerves are frayed. He’s always like this when I see him. It can’t be a good environment for Noah. It could be dangerous, Derek.”

“What did you say?” Derek demanded, turning on his mother. This happened every time. Every damn time. It’s gotten to the point where Stiles won’t even talk to him about it anymore. And the more Stiles withholds from him, the more Derek tends to distance himself making everything even worse.

Talia leans away from him in shock. “Nothing!” She insists, claiming innocence. “I just said that maybe he should focus more on contributing to his family than studying whatever it is he studies. We all know Stiles isn’t cut out for whatever he thinks he wants to do. Besides, who will take care of Noah if he’s off at work all the time? And if you’re struggling financially then I can easily point out to where that money is hemorrhaging to.”

Derek stared at his mother, lost for words. Then he turned away from her, deciding to ignore what she had said. “Help yourself. Everything is the same.” He motions to the food. “I’ll go talk to Stiles.”

Derek checked the hall bathroom and found it empty. That meant he was in their bathroom. He tried the bedroom door and it was locked. “Stiles.” He called out quietly.

There was shuffling in the room but a moment later the door was still locked. “Stiles? Please let me in.” The shuffling continued before he heard the click of the lock and footsteps walking away from the door. Derek pushed the door open. “What happened? He asked, shutting the door behind himself.

“Nothing.” Stiles bit out, going back to the bed where he was folding clothes and putting them in hangers, back turned to Derek. 

“Did she say something to you?”

“No.” Stiles replied emotionlessly. 

Derek walked further into the room and sat at the edge of the bed. Here he could finally see Stiles’ face despite him looking down and trying to avoid Derek’s gaze. His eyes were wet and puffy. His nose was red and his lips were bitten.

“You wouldn’t be in here like this if she hadn’t.” Derek finally admitted. Maybe there was reason to Stiles not wanting Talia in their home. If anything, it would make his life less complicated without both of them butting heads all the time. 

Stiles scoffed. “Of course not. But it’s not like you care. You always let her do this by letting her come here.” Stiles accused him, grabbing up a stack of jeans and turning away to put them in their drawers. 

Derek remained silent at the accusation. When Stiles turned back around he was ready for an argument. “I study. I work. I cook. I clean. I wash your fucking clothes like you’re a damned child. You rarely offer to help. Your mother thinks I’m not doing enough for us. That Noah was sick because I decided him going to daycare was better than letting him live with her a hundred miles away! And she still thinks i’m some gold digging idiot who needs to be punished. Why do you keep letting her invite herself here even when you’re not around to deal with her? I can’t live like this. I can’t do this with her anymore, Derek. I’m tired.” He sobbed out the end, staring at Derek, practically begging him for any support.

Derek stared at Stiles, not comprehending how it could have gotten this bad. He must’ve stayed silent for too long because Stiles swallowed hard, pushed his hair back from his forehead and looked away from Derek, resigned. “Forget it.” He walked to the bathroom, shut the door behind himself and started the sink.

Derek was freaking out. He thought everything was okay. His mother rarely visited. Only a few times a month. In fact, this time he’d called his mother to bring a family ring to present to Stiles. He wanted to ask him to marry him once and for all. It was now all going to shit.

When Stiles walked out, his face was washed of tear tracks. HIs eyes were red, but not overly so. His nose was still red. Derek walked up to him and Stiles eyed his approach warily. “I’ll talk to her. I promise.”

Stiles brushed past him, not letting Derek hold his hand for too long. “Sure.” was all he replied with. Heading towards the door, his shoulders visibly tightened with anxiety before disappearing through the doorway.

“Fuck!” Derek hissed angrily. He was angry at himself. Angry at Stiles and his mother for not getting along. It’s been four years and nothing had improved. Nothing.

After fuming off in their bedroom he walked out to find Stiles setting out the takeout at their small table. As always, Talia was lecturing at Stiles.

“It’s not that difficult Stiles. You could have easily called the order in from the comfort of your home instead of having Derek go order and pick it up after a long day of school and work. You two are a team. You should be pulling your weight. When I got here you were just on the couch with Noah pretending to read a book. I swear I heard the TV from outside.”

As Talia continued, Derek noticed Stiles’ hands were shaking as he transferred the food from take out boxes to regular plates. Derek walked over to him and from behind, took both of Stiles’ hands into his own, stilling them.

“See what I mean? He’s not emotionally stable. This isn’t good for Noah.” She sighed loudly as if she had settled everything, “I can take him for a few days, weeks if you need, until you get this all sorted out.”

“Noah, go wash your hands.” Derek commanded his son, watching as he made sure Noah entered the bathroom and would be out of hearing range.

“Mom.” Derek finally turned back to her, voice hard. “You should go home.” He kicked her out of their home without hesitation. He knew Talia could be a little tough on Stiles. But he’d never heard her like this before. What scared him most was that Stiles didn’t argue back. 

Stiles always argued back. Why was he being quiet now?

“If you pack a bag for Noah, I can take him. Sure, honey.” She misinterpreted him. Stiles lurched sideways as if he was about to lunge, and he probably was, to keep Noah with him.

“No.” Derek clarified. “No, you’re going home alone.”

“You can’t be serious!” Talia exclaimed. “I just got here.”

Derek rubbed his thumbs soothingly over Stiles’ wrist, feeling him relax a little as Derek finally stood up against his mother. “You need to leave.” Derek looked over his shoulder at her, still protectively blocking Stiles with his body.

Talia stood there for a few seconds without movement before turning and lifting her purse aggressively off the couch. “In that case. My answer is no. He will never have it.” She promised him.

“Grandma gave it to me. It’s not yours to keep.” He carefully reminded her. His maternal grandmother had promised Derek he could have it and Talia was only keeping it safe until he needed it. He was about to lose his mate if this continued. With his continued silence, Talia left without another word.

Stiles let out a breath he was holding and sagged against Derek who pulled him securely against his chest.

“I’m so fucking sorry.” Derek whispered into the back of Stiles’ neck. “I’m sorry. Please, forgive me.”

Stiles was silently shaking in his arms and when he realized Stiles was crying, let go of his wrists and instead wrapped his arms around Stiles from behind. With freedom, Stiles grabbed at Derek’s arms around him until he could turn into Derek’s chest. Derek held him close, randomly running a hand up and down his back to soothe him while the other rested securely at the back of his neck. 

“I’m sorry too.” Stiles finally responded, voice thick from his tears. “I shouldn’t let her get to me. Dad says that I should defend myself but I don’t want to cause any more problems.”

Derek’s arms tightened around Stiles even more. “I don’t care how many problems it causes. Don’t keep them from me. Please. I mean to support you.”

#####  __

* * *

“I know this is something you probably don’t want to hear but we need to go back to Beacon Hills.” Derek announces as soon as Stiles walks in through the door, carrying in a sleeping Noah in his arms.

“What for?” Stiles grunts out as he sets the sleeping kid onto their couch.

“It’s Laura’s wedding party.” Derek admits hesitantly, “My mom is throwing it for her there.”

Immediately, the mood of the room becomes hesitant. “Was I invited?” Stiles asks.

“Of course.” Derek says, surprised. “My mom invited me. That includes you.”

Stiles sighs, letting his backpack drop onto the floor. “You should call your mom when you get a chance to make sure. Are kids even allowed? We’re not leaving Noah with a babysitter, we can’t afford it.”

“I’ve thought about that. Maybe we could stay with your father. He could watch Noah for us.” He hoped by adding this that Stiles would miss that his own father wasn’t invited to the wedding.

#####  __

* * *

The Sheriff easily agreed that they could stay in Stiles’ old room and that he would be happy to watch over Noah while they went to Laura’s wedding. 

They were making a long weekend out of it. Friday night Stiles and his father wanted to catch up, eating and watching movies. Derek let them know he needed to run an errand and would be back soon. Stiles waved him off with a grin, in a great mood as he could finally spend time with his own father

Using his key he walked into his old home. Immediately, Cora was at the front door wondering who was walking into her home. “Derek!” She cried out happily. 

“Hey Cora.” Derek hugged his sister as he stepped into the house. “I’m here to see mom. Is she in?”

“In her office. C’mon, we just ate. Is Stiles outside? Kinda rude to keep him outside.”

Derek smiled at his little sister. “He’s back at his dads with Noah. The sheriff doesn’t get much of a chance to visit us. He’s usually working so he’s glad to have them with him.”

Cora nods, understanding. “Well good luck. She’s been stressing over nothing for a while now despite the party already being planned. There’s a planner that’s taken care of everything.” She rolls her eyes in annoyance.

Derek repressed a sigh. That probably meant his mother wouldn’t be in the mood to deal with him or what he was planning. “Thanks for the heads up.”

He leaves his sister to knock on the office door before letting himself in. “Hi mom.” He greets, sitting down in front of her at her desk before giving her the opportunity to toss him out until she was ready.

Looking up from her binders, Talia faces her son. “Derek! This is a surprise, I thought you were coming in tomorrow.”

Crossing his arms, he leans against the back of his chair. “We decided to stay with the Sheriff. Noah’s been missing his grandpa so we came in early.”

Talia moves the binders to the side of the desk to pay Derek her full attention. “You could have stayed here.” She reminds him. 

Derek sighed before letting his arms loose and squaring his shoulders. “After your interaction with Stiles last time I refuse to subject him to more of that.”

“Stiles is here?” She asks, surprisingly shocked.

Derek watches her with disbelieving wide eyes. “Of course he is. He’s my mate. My sister is getting married and my mate will be with me so we can congratulate her together.”

“I specifically said no kids for a reason. Stiles was supposed to stay back and take care of Noah.” Talia turns back to her planning books and shuffles a few pages around for a few seconds. “I’m sorry Derek, I didn’t plan for Stiles to be at the party. I didn’t think he’d want to if I were being honest. He’s always so stressed out when I see him.”

“Fix it.” Derek demands, finally glaring at his mother, hands clenching at the armrests. “Stiles is coming with me.”

“I’m not sure I can. There’s only so many seats and plates available.” Talia responds apologetically.

“You will fix it.” Derek warns her. “Or I will not be there and I will let Laura know what you’ve done. Laura actually likes Stiles.”

“Fine.” She huffs with a shrug and makes a pencil mark in her book. “We’ll find him a spot if it really means that much to you.”

“I does.” Derek responds, sitting closer to the edge of his seat. “But that’s not the only thing. I came to get the ring grandma left me. I don’t need your permission for it. It’s mine.” He states matter of factly, challenging her authority.

#####  __

* * *

“Oh, this is just Stiles. He’s just one of Derek’s friends.”

“What the fuck!” Stiles hisses under his breath, staring wide eyed at Talia. She had the audacity to say that to the groom's parents with Derek’s freaking arm around his waist?!

“Don’t make a scene.” Derek hisses out a plea at Stiles while glaring daggers at his own mother, arm squeezing him for a moment in support.

“Uh, actually, Stiles is Derek’s partner.” Laura corrects Talia with a nervous laugh. “They have a son together.”

“He’s almost five.” Stiles jumps in, smugly staring Talia down. Placing a hand against Derek’s chest as he turns to look up at him with a grin.

“Most adorable kid ever.” Cora laughs, hoping to diffuse the tension and make people forget about Talia’s obvious disregard for Stiles.

“What’s his name?” 

“Noah,” Derek responds proudly, “we named him after Stiles’ father. He’s currently the town's sheriff.”

“And my boss.” Parrish adds. “He’s a great man. A shame he said he couldn’t be here.”

Stiles looked back to Talia. That was it. It was one thing to snub him, but the way she’s treated his son and now his father is the last straw.

“I wasn’t aware he’d been invited.” Stiles looked at Talia, answering innocently as everyone looked to him to give a reason why his father couldn’t make an appearance. “He’s babysitting our kid.”

#####  __

* * *

“You didn’t make this any easier. Did you have to make a scene?”

Stiles glares back in outrage. “When the fuck have I ever made a damned scene?”

Derek growls out in frustrations. “I’m on your side Stiles! I’m always on your side! I didn’t know she hadn’t even invited your father. I assumed he took the day off to cover for Parrish.”

“That’s ridiculous!” He states, dismissing Derek’s naive excuse. “It was your idea for him to babysit Noah! You had to know!”

Derek growls in frustration and Stiles rolls his eyes at him. “You’re always fucking nagging! You blame her for everything you know. Why are you trying to keep me away from my family!?” Derek demands, stepping closer to Stiles. “What is it? Why are you so fucking jealous all the time? Is it because I have a family and you don’t?!” He shouts.

“What. The. Fuck.” Stiles stares open mouthed at him in shock.

Footsteps run towards their direction. Jordan reaches them first. “What the hell is going on?”

Derek tears his gaze away from Stiles to face Jordan, feeling sick to his stomach. “I- nothing.” He finishes lamely, before turning to look back at Stiles. Stiles who is walking away from them. “Stiles?” He calls out uncertainly.

Stiles doesn’t turn at his name being called. Derek jogs after him, Jordan close at his heels. 

He reaches out to take a hold of Stiles’ wrist but Stiles yanks it away. “Don’t touch me!” He snaps furiously.

“Derek.” Jordan warns, stepping up to Derek and resting a hand on his shoulder. “Hold on a minute.”

“No! I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“Have you had a lot to drink?” Jordan asks, confused.

“No.” Derek cuts in. “I think this is about Stiles trying to get between me and my family.” He makes a weird gagging motion as soon as the words are out of his mouth.

Stiles stares dumbfounded at him for a moment without speaking. “Okay, that’s it. I’m leaving.”

“You can’t.” Derek counters, catching his breath after almost getting sick.

“I can and I will. I’m going to go back to _my_ family. Seeing as how we’re now differentiating between what’s yours and what’s mine. Clearly, _I_ don’t belong here with _your_ family.”

“The fuck does that mean?” Derek demands, taking a step forward and immediately being pulled back by Jordan. “Who said anything about that?!”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Stiles demands. “I’m so fucking done being treated this way.”

“What?”

“I’m leaving.” Stiles states clearly. “I’m going back home to Noah and you can figure out what the fuck you want to do with _your_ family.”

“Who do you think you are?” Another voice cuts in, sounding outraged.

Stiles turns and smirks bitterly when he turns to see Talia. “Someone who can make an independence decision? Someone who’s no longer going to take your shit? Take your pick Talia.”

“I knew from the very beginning this would never last.” She gloats, forgetting their audience. “If you leave however, you’re not taking my grandson from me. We will take you to court and fight you for him.”

Stiles laughs. “Are you listening to this?” Stiles demands from Derek as he shakes his head disbelieving. He turns back to Talia with a sneer on his face “He’s my son. If - and I mean If - Derek and I ever separate, we will figure out visitation rights after we see a judge, together. You however, are not involved in this so: _Fuck. Off._ ” He finally snaps at her.

Talia glares in return. “You are trash, Stiles, and you’ll always be trash. No judge in the world will give you custody of the boy over Derek. What can an Omega offer?”

Laura steps into the room with a surprised “Mom!” and Stiles rolls his eyes and finally ignores Talia for Derek. “Listen to her.” Stiles warns him to pay attention. “Listen to what she’s trying to do.”

He turns and leaves, ignores Derek hurling into the bushes

#####  __

* * *

“You’re an idiot.” Peter states as he sits beside Derek in the gloomiest corner of the party.

“I know.” Derek agrees. HIs stomach is still in knots. He’d never thought Stiles would threaten to leave him. “I never thought Stiles would try to leave me.”

“Derek,” Peter starts cautiously. “Stiles did not threaten to leave you.”

“No?” Derek asks. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow and apologize. It’ll be fine.”

Peter sighs. “You have a second chance, Derek. But you need to be very careful.”

Derek turns to face him questioningly.

“Stiles was very upset by today. You have to understand what he’s been going through. Which is why I’m going to tell you this now. Do not let Talia get between you again. You need to be a united front if you want this to work. Do you understand?”

“Yes, but…” Derek sits up in alarm. Finally understanding where this was going. “You…” Derek can’t finish his thoughts.

“I can tell Stiles is at his wits end.”

“It really is that bad, isn’t it?” Derek stupidly ask.

“Yes. I know Talia can be a narcissistic bitch so I’m pretty sure you were drugged tonight. She did the same to me and Malia’s mother. I warn you, Derek. Listen to Stiles when he tells you he’s had enough. You might have to make a choice. You could choose this family at the expense of your family.” He emphasized. “And that would be a big mistake.”

“What?” He asks in shock.

“Come on. I’ll take you to the hospital.” Peter sighs.

#####  __

* * *

“I still don’t understand.” Stiles repeated himself as Peter steered him into the hotel restaurant. “Why would you want to apologize for Talia? She’s the one that should be apologizing. And what happened with Derek? I haven’t heard from him since last night.”

“That’s the point.” Peter sighed, “I’m her second. Reservation for Peter Hale.” Peter announced to the host waiting at the door. 

“Why are we even here?” Stiles asked suspiciously as he looked around the restaurant. It was obviously at a price range he wouldn’t be able to enjoy with Derek or his father. “Couldn’t this take place at your office or something? Even my dad's kitchen would be more convenient.”

“I’m hungry and I was craving this.” Was the only reply Stiles got out of Peter as they followed the host to their table. Stiles was busy looking around at well dressed people out for Sunday lunches. He’d secretly always wanted to go out for a Sunday lunch.

Instead, when they reached the table and Stiles saw who was already sitting there he froze. “What is this?” He demanded after his moment of shock, turning to face Peter. “You tricked me.” He accused him. Ignoring the waiter who watched them.

Derek stood up from his seat and stared awkwardly. “Stiles, please. I want us to talk.”

“Here?” Stiles demanded, turning from Peter to face Derek and completely ignoring his apologetic face.

“I want to apologize.” Derek answered, uncertain with Stiles’ reaction. “I want to make things right.”

Stiles glanced at the host waiting for them to sit or leave. Feeling wrongfooted he fell into a chair, glancing up when Derek did the same. Peter on the other hand bid them a good lunch and left them.

He stared at Derek, wondering what he wanted to tell him. He was still hurt from what was said last night and he didn’t need anymore hurt added.

“Was it you or Peter that planned this?” Stiles asked Derek after realizing Derek had fallen silent for far too long. “I doubt it was Talia. She was pretty clear on what she thought was best for Noah.”

Derek took in a deep breath, hands spread out flat on the top of the table. “It was my idea. I begged Peter for the opportunity. In fact, my mother is currently in for questioning with the Sheriff’s department.”

“Uh, okay.” Stiles mumbled, completely confused.

Derek sighed. “She-... I was.” He corrected himself. “I was drugged last night and she’s their primary suspect.” He announced. “I think she was trying to force us to separate?” He admits shamefully. 

Stiles’ hands shot forward and took a hold of Derek's. “No fucking way. Are you okay? Have you gone to the hospital? How could she do that to you, you’re her son?!” He exclaimed in outrage.  
“I promise I’m okay. Peter took me to the hospital after dropping you off. A bit of wolfsbane poisoning but nothing they couldn’t burn out quickly enough. I had to file a report there so your dad already knows.”

Stiles watched Derek closely, open mouthed. “I’m so sorry, Derek. Truly, I’m so fucking sorry.”

“Don’t be. Rather me than you.” Derek shrugs, securing his hold over Stiles’ hand. “I’m pretty sure it was from your champagne. The one you couldn’t drink because of your new meds.” He reminds him.

“Oh. Wow.” 

“Yeah.” Derek agrees. “But I’d always rather it was me and not you.”

“I’d rather it was neither of us.” Stiles lets out a shudder. 

“I doesn’t have to be.” Derek assures him, pulling his chair closer to Stiles. “I’ve made a decision. I’ve chosen you and Noah. It’ll always be you and Noah.” Derek promises.

Stiles can’t help it. His eyes are a little wet. His vision is swimming a little to be honest. “That’s so lovely.”

Derek snorts, letting go of one of Stiles’ hands to pick up a glass of water already placed on the table. He looks around their table, making eye contact with Stiles’ father and nods imperceptibly his way where they’re all waiting behind the bushes nearest the restrooms. 

Noah comes tearing in their direction. Little hand fisted tight at his side.

“Here Daddy!” Noah exclaims excitedly, crawling up into Derek’s lap.

“Noah!” Stiles exclaims in surprise, reaching out for the boy.

“Thanks kiddo.” Derek murmurs into his hair as he places a kiss at the top of his head. “Great job.”

Derek looks back up at Stiles who is goldfishing at them in surprise. “Will you marry me?”

Stiles launches himself at Derek and Noah with a cry, hugging them both. “Yes! Oh my god! Yes you-”

Somehow Derek’s able to safely slip Noah out from between them who is immediately picked up by his grandfather. He hauls Stiles closer for a deep kiss while the patrons of the restaurant quickly find out and let out an excited cheer.

When Stiles pulls back laughing and wiping the tears off his face with his sleeves, Derek takes the ring Noah gave to him and holds his hand out to Stiles. With a quiet sob Stiles gives Derek his left hand where the family ring is securely placed.

“Thank you.” Derek murmurs, leaning in to kiss Stiles again. “Thank you.”

Stiles laughs into his mouth. “What for?” He questions with the brightest smile on his face.

“For everything. Noah. Being mine.” He clarifies with a grin on his face.

“About time.” The Sheriff plops himself at the end of the table, holding onto Noah as the waiters bring a booster chair. As Stiles turns to him questioningly, the rest of their friends and family occupy the empty chairs.

“I knew there was something weird about this huge table.” Stiles states, turning to return Derek’s grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays you guys! This was inspired by reading some crazy threads over on reddits JustNoMIL.


End file.
